Our Spot
by mintography
Summary: Noatak takes Korra on a motorcycle ride to the outskirts of Republic City. It's the first time Korra has ever been on a motorcycle. Amorra one shot.


**a/n: I do not own TLOK. This is my first time writing a fic and I've always wanted to see Amon/Noatak & Korra riding through Republic City on a motorcycle. This is dedicated to the Summer of Amorra on Tumblr. Thanks for reading! **

* * *

"Korra, have you ever rode on a motorcycle?" Noatak asked as he handed Korra a helmet.

"No, never but uhh… I've been on the race track with Asami before. It was exhilarating." Korra smiled with one corner of her lips higher than the other.

"Well, get ready because this will be nothing like being on the race track. Better hold on tight Miss Avatar." His hand gently lifted Korra's chin and buckled on her helmet strap. Korra looked up and stared into his eyes blushing. His voice was so calming yet added to the anticipation building in her body. This was the first time she would ever ride a on a motorcycle, actually it was the first time she would ever ride on any bike. Korra never knew what a bike was until she came to Republic City and almost got ran over by one. Back in the Southern Water Tribe, people trekked, used sleds, and hopped on penguin-seals while she relied on Naga to get around.

"Wh-where are we going?" Korra asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just hop on and don't forget to hold on tight." Noatak got on the motorcycle and ignited the engine. "What are you waiting for?" He turned back to look at Korra who was still standing on the curb. "Come on, we don't have that much time."

She climbed on the back of the motorcycle and but was not sure where to hold on. "Uhh… how am I suppose to hold on tight when you don't even have anything that I can hold on to?" Korra lifted her brow.

Noatak reached back and grabbed both her arms, wrapped them around his waist, and pulled her closer. "There. Hold on tight now." By now, her chest was leaning against his back. Good thing she was behind Noatak so he couldn't see her red as a tomato. Likewise, she couldn't see that he was blushing as well. "Are you ready?"

"Let's go."

He kicked up the kickstand, revved the engine with his right hand and off they went. They sped through Bodhi Tree Road cutting and weaving through Satomobiles and Cabbage Cars leaving behind a roaring echo. The faster they went, the tighter she held on to him. The last time Noatak had someone holding him tightly was when his mother hugged him as a boy. It felt comforting to reminisce but this was a different kind of comfort. This comfort set butterflies fluttering through his insides.

"Are you okay back there?" Noatak turned his head slightly back.

"Yea! Spirits! This is sooooooo fun!" She looked up and grinned widely at him still holding him tightly.

They sped through a turn nearly hitting a man standing on the corner. The man was so startled that he threw his box of cabbages in the air causing a cascade of cabbages falling to the street. "Not my cabbages!"

"I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!" Noatak turned back and yelled.

Korra chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I bet you that's not the first time its happened to him." Korra rested her cheek on to his back pulling her self even closer. "It's like I've seen it many times before, perhaps in another lifetime."

Soon they were crossing the Yue Bay Bridge passing between cars and weaving through traffic. "Wow! This view is amazing! Slow down so we can enjoy it!

"You haven't seen the best yet, we're almost there and time is running short." Noatak sped through traffic faster and reached the other end of the bridge. They were now in a different part of Republic City, an area filled with nature. Trees were standing tall on each side of the road and they were both away from the bustling sounds of city life. He slowed down and pulled into a smaller road. As they reached a clearing, Korra could see the glistening waters of Yue Bay.

"We're here." Noatak parked his motorcycle. "Here, let me help you." Korra took his hand and slowly got off the bike. Her legs felt a bit wobbly but that didn't stop her from baring a cheesy smile at Noatak.

With his free hand, Noatak pointed to the horizon. "To our right is the sun setting on the Mo Ce Sea. To our left is the beautiful Republic City."

"It's beautiful." Korra's eyes sparkled as she gazed at the sun's reflection from the buildings far away. "How did you even find a spot like this? I never even seen a view like this, not even when I was on my way to Re-"

And just like that, Noatak leaned in and kissed Korra. Korra was surprised but manage to wrap her arms around his neck further deepening their kiss. Time was seemed frozen as they embraced each other against the backdrop of the Republic City sunset.

Noatak pulled back smiling and gazed into her eyes. "Let this be… our spot."

Korra smiled and they looked towards the horizon to enjoy the view once again.


End file.
